sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
No Quarter: Jimmy Page and Robert Plant Unledded
(Original version) (2004 reissue) | label = Atlantic | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Walking into Clarksdale | next_year = 1998 | misc = }} [ Allmusic review] }} No Quarter is a live album by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant, both formerly of English rock band Led Zeppelin. It was released by Atlantic Records on 14 October 1994. The long-awaited reunion between Jimmy Page and Robert Plant occurred on a 90-minute "UnLedded" MTV project, recorded in Morocco, Wales, and London. It was not a reunion of Led Zeppelin, however, as former bassist and keyboardist John Paul Jones was not present. In fact, Jones was not even told about the reunion by his former bandmates. He later commented that he was unhappy about Plant and Page naming the album after "No Quarter", a Led Zeppelin song which was largely his work. In addition to acoustic numbers, the album features a reworking of Led Zeppelin classics featuring a Moroccan string band and Egyptian orchestra supplementing a core group of rock and roll musicians, along with four Middle-Eastern and Moroccan-influenced songs: "City Don't Cry", "Yallah" (or "The Truth Explodes"), "Wonderful One", and "Wah Wah". The album was #4 on debut on the ''Billboard'''s Pop Albums chart. Several years later, Plant reflected on the collaboration very positively: Legacy In July 2014, Guitar World placed No Quarter on their "Superunknown: 50 Iconic Albums That Defined 1994" list. Track listing All songs by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant, except where noted. Original version Initially, the album was released in the United States with the following tracks: # "Nobody's Fault but Mine" – 4:06 # "Thank You" – 5:47 # "No Quarter" (John Paul Jones/Page/Plant) – 3:45 # "Friends" – 4:37 # "Yallah" – 4:59 # "City Don't Cry" – 6:08 # "Since I've Been Loving You" (Jones/Page/Plant) – 7:29 # "The Battle of Evermore" – 6:41 # "Wonderful One" – 4:57 # "That's the Way" – 5:35 # "Gallows Pole" (Traditional arr. Page/Plant) – 4:09 # "Four Sticks" – 4:52 # "Kashmir" (John Bonham/Page/Plant) – 12:27 * In international releases, "Wah Wah" was included before "That's the Way". All songs recorded in London except City Don't Cry, Wah Wah and Yallah recorded in Morocco; No Quarter and Nobody's Fault But Mine in Wales. 2004 reissue For the tenth anniversary, the album was re-released with a different cover and altered track listing. "Thank You" was cut, "City Don't Cry" and "Wonderful One" appeared in substantially edited versions, and "The Rain Song" and "Wah Wah" were added. In addition, "Yallah" was retitled, and several other tracks had minor alterations to their running times. The new running order was as follows: # "Nobody's Fault but Mine" – 3:57 # "No Quarter" (Jones/Page/Plant) – 3:47 # "Friends" – 4:35 # "The Truth Explodes" (formerly known as "Yallah") (Page/Plant) – 4:42 # "The Rain Song" – 7:29 # "City Don't Cry" Edit – 3:15 # "Since I've Been Loving You" (Jones/Page/Plant) – 7:28 # "The Battle of Evermore" – 6:40 # "Wonderful One" Edit – 3:23 # "Wah Wah" – 5:24 # "That's the Way" – 5:37 # "Gallows Pole" (Traditional arr. Page/Plant) – 4:17 # "Four Sticks" – 4:57 # "Kashmir" (Bonham/Page/Plant) – 12:36 "Gallows Pole" and "Wonderful One" were released as singles. DVD release The tenth anniversary of the recording of the Unledded concerts was commemorated by a DVD release of additional songs, a bonus interview, a montage of images from Morocco, the band's performance of "Black Dog" for Dick Clark's American Music Awards and the music video for "Most High" from the Walking into Clarksdale album. The songs included on the DVD release not included on either CD release were "What Is and What Should Never Be" and "When the Levee Breaks". To compensate for their absence from the Live Aid DVD release, Plant and Page donated a portion of their proceeds to the Band Aid Trust. DVD track listing # "No Quarter" (Jones/Page/Plant) # "Thank You" # "What Is And What Should Never Be" # "The Battle of Evermore" # "Gallows Pole" (Traditional arr. Page/Plant) # "Nobody's Fault but Mine" # "City Don't Cry" # "The Truth Explodes" (formerly known as "Yallah") (Page/Plant) # "Wah Wah" # "When the Levee Breaks" # "Wonderful One" # "Since I've Been Loving You" (Jones/Page/Plant) # "The Rain Song" # "That's the Way" # "Four Sticks" # "Friends" # "Kashmir" (Page/Plant/Bonham) Bonus material * "Black Dog" (performed at the ABC American Music Awards) * Moroccan Montage * "Most High" music video * Interview Personnel * Robert Plant – vocals * Jimmy Page – acoustic and electric guitars, mandolin * Charlie Jones – bass guitar, percussion * Michael Lee – drums, percussion * Porl Thompson – guitar, banjo * Najma Akhtar – vocals * Jim Sutherland – mandolin, bodhrán * Nigel Eaton – Hurdy-gurdy * Ed Shearmur – Hammond organ, orchestral arrangements for English and Egyptian Ensemble Egyptian Ensemble Percussion * Hossam Ramzy – doholla, music director for Egyptian Ensemble * Ali Abdel Salem – duf, bendir * Farid Khashab – bendir, reque * Farouk El Safi – duf, bendir * Ibrahim Abdel Khaliq – bendir, mirwas, finger cymbals Strings * Waeil Abu Bakr – soloist * Bahig Mikhaeel * Hanafi Soliman * Amin Abdel Azim Also * Bashir Abdel Aal – ney * Abdel Salam Kheir – oud Musicians in Marrakech * Brakhim El Balkani * Hassan El Arfaoui * El Mahjoub El Mathoun * Abdelkah Eddahmane London Metropolitan Orchestra Violins * Rosemary Furniss * David Juritz * Rita Manning * Elizabeth Layton * Ian Humphries * Perry Montague-Mason * Mark Berrow * Pauline Lowbury * Clare Thompson * Jessica O'Leary * David Ogden * Peter Hanson * Jeremy Williams * Cathy Thompson * Ed Coxon * Anne Morlee * Harriet Davies Violas * Andrew Brown * Rusen Gunes * Andrew Parker * Bill Hawkes * Nicholas Pendlebery * John Jezard * Janet Atkins Celli * Caroline Dale * Cathy Giles * Stephen Milne * Ben Chappell * Jonathan Tunnel Also * Sandy Lawson – didjeridu * Storme Watson – didjeridu Production * Jimmy Page – producer * Robert Plant – producer * Mike Gregovich – engineer, mixing * Martin Meissonnier – percussion pre-production on "Yallah (The Truth Explodes)" and "Wonderful One" * Andy Earl – photography * Cally – design * Kevin Shirley – remixed stereo and surround sound for 2004 edition Accolades Charts Album Singles Video Certifications Album Video References Category:Page and Plant albums Category:Albums produced by Jimmy Page Category:1994 live albums Category:Live video albums Category:Atlantic Records live albums Category:Atlantic Records video albums Category:1995 video albums Category:1995 live albums Category:Rhino Records live albums Category:Rhino Records video albums Category:1994 debut albums Category:Fontana Records live albums Category:Fontana Records video albums Category:Covers albums Category:MTV Unplugged albums